Better late, then never!
by MrRyAmbrose
Summary: Quinn, stops Rachel doing something she will regret.  I don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMERS; I do NOT own characters, songs, films, shows, books or anything like that. But the storyline and plot are my own :)**

**All mistakes are mine :) **

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in her room, she felt sick. After glee she had heard Rachel and Finn talking about 'doing the deed' that night, she knew she had to stop Rachel from doing. She knew that she still had a little bit of time, and she was losing her internal battle. She knew she had to do it, but her pride was stopping her. How could she? What would she say? How could she get Rachel to listen to what she was saying and not just ignore her? It doesn't matter she knew she had to do it really. She couldn't get the memory of hearing them plan the night out of her head.<br>_Quinn finished packing her bag and got up ready to leave, she noticed that only Finn and Rachel where still in the room, they were stood at the piano seemly unaware she was still there.__  
><em>"So you really want to do this? You want to have sex tonight?" Finn asked his tone hopeful and childish. Quinn could see the doubt on Rachel's face, clearly missed by the mad-child Finn. <em>_

_"Yeah Finn, I want to do it." Rachel finally answered. It didn't matter that Quinn could hear how forced Rachel's words were; it broke her heart into a million pieces away. She took this moment to run out of the class and out of the school._

Grabbing her coat and keys she ran out the door and to her car. Breaking every speeding law possible she made it to Rachel's house in 5 minutes flat. The car had barely stopped as she ripped the key out from the ignition, and jumped out of the car and up to the front door. She stood nervously at the door, looking at the brown wooden door, with a big brass number 5 on the door. She took a deep breath and raised her right hand and knocked twice. Hard.

* * *

><p>Rachel ran around the living room making sure everything was perfect. She has already spent two hours making sure her bedroom was perfect for the night's events she knew Finn was unlikely to do it. She was nervous for tonight, but she had agreed to do it now she couldn't pull out. Suddenly there were two very loud, slightly violent knocks at the door. Rachel raised her eyebrow slightly, wondering who had could be. Making her way to the front she slowly and answered it, shocked to find the ex-blonde cheerleader standing there.<p>

"Q...Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel stammered, with her eyes wide open. "Um... come in," Rachel said stepping against and letting the blonde in.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this but I heard you talking to Finn today. And I can't let you go through with it Rachel. Don't sleep with him! Don't!" Quinn rushed stepping impossible close to Rachel, towering over her slightly. Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly and pushed past Quinn.

"If that is all you've come here for Quinn, you can go. This is nothing to do with you. We aren't dating anymore remember, you ended us!" Rachel shouts, pointed a finger at the blonde with lowers her head down, looking at her shoes. "So please tell me Quinn! What gives you the right to tell me what I should and shouldn't do in my relationship because I gave my heart to you and you threw it away! So, why Quinn? WHY!" Rachel screams, with hot tears falling freely from her eyes, making not effort to wipe them away.

"Because... I... because I'm asking you too." Quinn says, looking everywhere and anywhere but Rachel, desperately wanted to say how she feels but knowing she has no right.

"Is that! Is that all you can say! You can't stop me! Finn loves me, so I am going to do this for him!" Rachel shouts growing more and more frustrated with her ex. "Just get out!" She demands.

"NO!" Quinn screams, "No, I won't let you do this. You can't!" Quinn pleased, fighting her own tears now.

"Why?" Rachel demands back Quinn put against the wall.

"Because." Quinn says, causing Rachel to simply raise an unimpressed eyebrow, "Because I love you okay! There I said it, I love you." Quinn says, tears now falling freely down her face. She finally looked up, meeting Rachel's wide doe eyes.

"You...You love me?" Rachel whispers stepping into Quinn's personal space. Quinn swallowed hard as her ex stepped into her personal space, she could smell the diva's perfume and it was driving her mad.

"Yes, I am sorry I've not said it before, I was so scared. But yes I love you. I love..." Quinn's words where cut off by Rachel smashing her lips against the rambling blondes. Quinn pulls the pint-sized brunette closer wrapping her arms around her neck. Just as the kiss was heating up the doorbell pulled the girls out of their bubble. "Wow," Quinn whispers, touching her lips, smiling. Rachel herself looks like she is in a dream. The doorbell goes again and both girls remember who it will be.

"Finn!" They whisper in unison. "Shit! I'll be back, wait in my room Quinn," Rachel says before rushing down the hall towards the door. Quinn does as asked and quickly makes her way upstairs, and all too familiar walk from her past. She lies on the diva's purple bed waiting for her to join her. She didn't have to wait long before she heard muffled raised voices followed by the sound of the front door slamming shut. A mere minutes later the door to Rachel's bedroom opened revealing a scared looking Rachel. Quinn immediately jumps into action and wraps the brunette tightly in her arms.  
>"Shh, its okay baby, I've got you." Quinn whispers, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Rachel's back. After a few moments they both pull away. "Rachel you didn't have to send him away, I would have left if you'd asked." Quinn whispers running a thumb along Rachel's cheek bone.<p>

"I didn't want you to leave. I... I love you too, I am sorry we never said it whilst we were dating." Rachel whispers softly, before leaning in and kissing the blonde softly.

Crashing their lips together again, Rachel flipped the two of them over so she on top. Keeping their lips connected, she tugs at the hem of Quinn's shirt, causing her lift her back up slight making it easier to pull it off. Rach pull the top over Quinn's head and throw it off to the side somewhere. "You're so beautiful baby" Rachel coos. Kissing her lips again briefly, before moving her lips along Quinn's jaw line and down her neck; drawing a groan from the beautiful creature below her. Moving off the blonde, Rachel slowly removes her clothes before crawling back on top of her. They both moan at the feel of naked skin touching.

"Rachel, honey. I want this, I really do. But I want to wait, I want to be in a relationship with you, be able to woo you. Make you feel so loved, and perfect." Quinn whispers against the diva's ear.

"Quinn you are so perfect. We will wait if you want, that sounds like a great idea." Rachel smiles, snuggling closer to the naked blonde. Her naked blonde. The two teens snuggled in with one another, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts people? <strong>


End file.
